dA music meme for Writers
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: First music meme written. Di encouraged me to do this, so I hope you like it. Ten drabbles from my playlist.


_DA Music Meme For Writers_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. _**Ignorance - Paramore**_

_**Years**_ have passed since the last time I saw him. Now, he is a famous singer. How, you may ask. The great leader, the invincible Burn, a singer? Yes ladies and gentlemen. And one of the best.  
All his songs are sad, so I decided to go to one of his concerts to cheer him up a little.  
But, when the great reunion had to go, he treated me like a stranger. At first I thought he didn't recognized me. But yeas, you knew me. A lot. I just ignored it. Awesome, if that's the way you want to us to be, go ahead, I won't stop you.  
I have stopped being known to you, I stopped being your friend, your old teammate. It seems that ignorance is your new best friend, jerk.

2. _**One and the Same - Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato**_

They are different, yet the same. They have a lot of things in common, but they ignore it. What would happen if one day they would realize it?  
One night, Deets and Fizz came together to talk. There, they realized many things that both had in common. They came from different places, Bedlam had used them both for his purpose and both of them liked a teammate.  
From there, they began treating each other as sisters. One helps the other and vice versa. If one had a technical problem, the other attended. When one had a problem with what to wear, the other would chose clothes for her.  
Then that day came. The day of the accident with the Machine, both of their parents took them back to their cities of origin.  
Nobody knows if they are still in contact. From then, all depends on the future.

3. _**Su nombre en mi cuaderno - Makano**_

I still think that he will return to me. I still write his name above all my diary. I keep thinking of his eyes as blue as the sky ... his courage ... the way he used to protect me and the guys. I can't get him out of my head, it's impossible. Since the Machine accident, I had to move to another city. My parents didn't trust that Progress City was safe for me. Not anymore. It hurt a lot parting with my friends, but it took forever getting away from him. I couldn't help but cry and embrace him with all my strength. Yet, I was happy 'cause I was hugged with the same strength.  
I was jealous of how the other parents had left the others stay at the Dojo with help of the mayor. Why wouldn't the let ME stay? I could have stayed with him! My father said I needed to be educated more and that's why I was moving to another city, another school, another life. Far from my friends, my family, my dream job, the love of my life. It would be impossible to forget it.

It's been two months since I moved. I made two good friends, Cathy and Jackson. One night I came to tell Cathy and Jackson of my previous life. She understood! Her boyfriend moved shortly before I came. Then he said that it would take some time to forget Ed. We ended up fighting, because I refused. I would not forget him!

4. _**Te amo tanto - Makano**_

I can't explain. She has no idea of how much I love her. Not a single idea. Is incontrollable, almost insane. I don't know how it happened, nor how it started. But I'm sure of something. I, the great leader, the warrior, fell in love. Indeed, it was an impossible love. Why, you may ask. Well that's a long list. First, she's my teammate. Second, she's clever. _VERY_ intelligent. Third, she's **ELEVEN**. **ELEVEN!** I fell in love with a pre-teen and I don't regret a part of it.  
I know, she may prefer guys her age, intelligent and good-looking.  
But, like many guys would do in my situation, I won't leave her side. I'll protect her with all my strength, until the end. I have chosen that.

5. _**Got Dynamite - Demi Lovato**_

You're the new guy. And I've gotta say: Boy, you are REALLY naive. But, you're also outgoing and good-looking, for a new guy. It looks you're not from here. Well I can't lead your steps, but I'll teach how we manage here.  
With time, you gained respect. Now I see you like a good and respected fighter. Also like the guy I fell. Yeah you heard fine, with your acknowledge and all, I fell for you, and it looks like you too.  
Remember cute boy, the first rule in the city. If you wanna break down the walls, you might need dynamite. Got it?

6. _**Fighter - Christina Aguilera**_

I thank him. Even if he has been done all those bad things, I thank him. For everything he made me. He made stronger, he made me faster, he made me a very intelligent person. Yet, I'm no Fizz.  
When he kidnapped my parents I got angry as ever. I remember running to your lab, screaming to get my parents back. But you only smiled and old me that you will get them back to me if I did some things for you.  
Those things were becoming you little slave.  
**-"One **_**I**_** will train" you said. **  
I it weren't for you, I would never met the guys, I've never got to know Ed, Ol'skool...I miss him.  
And know you took him back to I don't know were.  
I still thank you for that. Why? Because you made us the family we are now. You made us grow closed to each other as ever.

7. _**What is Love? - Haddaway**_

Really. What is love? I thought I was in love. But I don't know what it is.  
The girl I loved, Deets, was beautiful. Inside and out. I wasn't. At first, she denied me, as any other girl would do. But with the time we grew closer.  
Until **HE** came. She left her tries of being nice with me. She concentrated on him. But again, why not? He was perfect! Good looks, cool, naive, a good guy.... everything I wasn't.  
She had a crush on him. It was pretty obvious to me. But my pain was bigger than her love for her teammate. So, I decided becoming his worst enemy. I went with Bedlam and helped him by saying everything I knew about them.

8. _**Fences - Paramore**_

The once great Bedlam walked down the hills of Progress City outskirts with an old man on his back. It was Ol'skool. He went to an old temple and left the man there, once he knocked the door.  
Bedlam got away running as fast as he could with his new body. He looked like that stupid kid he always wanted to get for his studies, but always failed. He would get him one day. The hotness of the dessert was big, and he couldn't stand it anymore. His vision was blurry, and he was going to faint up any minute.  
When he got up, Bedlam saw he was in a white room with a little glass window. He saw people passing by. He saw people stopping and looking at him with curious eyes.  
Great, he was going mad. And it was the kid's fault.

9. _**Love Story - Taylor Swift**_

I have always believed in fairytales. I just loved how the good always won the evil. How love was above all. How things always ended fine. But I also always wanted a ending with a true love, a Juliet who has a Romeo who haven't died.  
I started my own fairytale when I entered the Dojo Deliveries. There I met him.  
It started like a little crush. It was only my little dream and I. Then, I grew closer to him, just as he grew close to me. Finally, and because a prank our teammates played on us, we ended together.  
Trouble came. Our age difference was big, and so our fear of our parents separating us because of it.  
Everything went good at the end, 'cause a worried and scarred Burn went to my dad's and asked him to be in a relationship with me. He accepted very happy instead of what we thought.  
Now I'm 21 and free to do everything I want to. He waited? You may ask. Yep, our love survived. Now he's 27 and still waiting for me. I ask myself where he is now...  
I hear a knock. He's at the door.

10. _**Sneakernight - Vanessa Hudgens**_

-Come on! You already went to another dance Ed. What's with this one?  
-What? I'll tell you what! It's a formal dance and I don't have any shoes!  
-But...  
-What's with all the screaming?  
-Ed has a dressing problem.  
-I do not!  
-Yes you do sir I-don't-have-any-shoes!  
-Ed, ya have sneakers?  
-Yeah...  
-Then use them. End of discussion.

And that formal dance came. Ed was completely embarrassed by his sneakers, even if they were clean. The day after, Deets told him how people went dressed to that kind of parties. It was pretty different from the other place he went before. The ball was at its best part and he was STILL sat in his chair. A long list of girls asked him to dance, receiving some glares from a certain girl next to him, but he refused. Why? Because of his shoes. The already mentioned girl sat up and said:

-Enough.  
-What?  
-You'll come with me. And you'll DANCE. Want it or not.  
-What?! No, no no no! What about my... you know.  
-They're fine. Come with me or I'll ask Dirk...- she said with a musical tone -to _slow_ dancing.  
-No way I'm accepting that. Come here, we have some things to do.

**Authoress Note: **

Di inspired me to do one. It's her fault. Her fics are too good. My friend has _talent_.  
Sci-fi with a little of romance...well A LOT of romance. But, hey! It's ME we're talking about. Of course there will be romance into it.

I did the music meme I always wanted to do before. I chose Get Ed, 'cause I've always wanted to do a GE one first. I am REALLY proud of the third, the eighth and the ninth. But I have some problems with the fifth and the tenth. I don't like them, they a little bit lame. But, again, I couldn't imagine something to those songs. I made Bedlam appear! I am proud of his appearance. Also, Di, I corrected the grammar. I hope it's right now. And to avoid confusion, the narrator of the first drabble is Fizz. And tell me if you imagine Deets with a cowgirl hat in the fifth, as Di said. I'll try to draw that.

Now some boring things:

Theme: Get Ed  
Pairings mentioned: EdxDeets, BurnxFizz, **ALMOST** One-sided DirkxDeets.

Milly out!


End file.
